Sacrifice
by Zero The Chance
Summary: A One-Shot based on what happens with Levin during the end of the Battle of Barhara.


**AN: The concept of this is simply what happens to Levin during the end of Chapter 5 and why he acts like he does in chapter 6. It is meant to be a very short one-shot but will have spoilers for those who do not know of Fire Emblem 4.** ****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the video game series Fire Emblem other than the games I have bought. The characters. plot, and anything related to Fire Emblem are not owned by me.**** **  
**

 **Sacrifice**

The battle was a fierce one but they had won in the end. Sigurd had once again led them to victory. They had won, so why is it that everyone from young ones like Dew or Sylvia to the more experienced like Holyn or Beowulf, felt like something was wrong. That something was not right.

Levin shared this feeling with all of his comrades, even as he walked directly behind Sigurd and side by side with Aira and Claud, the three being Sigurd's biggest supporters during their battles. The answer came as soon as Alvis declared them traitor's instead of the hero's they were. The army shouted in protest, none louder than their commander Sigurd, as Sigurd's missing wife had appeared by Alvis's side. As they shouted Levin could see the mist in her eyes, the confusion on her face, and most of all her curiosity with Sigurd. Sigurd himself was filled with rage as Alvis ordered Deirdre away and forced her away from Sigurd. In the confusion and anger, Alvis let out his command and ordered their death's, starting with Alvis personally killing Sigurd.

As Meteor's rained down on his comrade's, Levin could only watch in horror as his friends were slaughtered. He witnessed Arden breaking through a line of soldiers in order to allow others to escape, dying in the process. Loyal soldiers like Noish and Alec fought off their enemies to the death as others escaped. Levin himself escaped with Claud, Lex, Fury, and Tiltyu. Knowing their enemies were gaining on them Claud gave the Valkyrie Staff to Fury while Levin gave his lover an Elwind Tome and promised to teach their son how to control the power of Holsety after they escaped. As Fury escaped with Tiltyu, the three prepared for a fight.

They were destroyed. It was a sole dark mage. The elderly man had used some foul dark magic and killed Lex in an instant. Not knowing this, Claud had tried to heal him only to be struck down soon after. Levin fought bravely but try as he might, the exhaustion of constant battle got to him and he was fatally wounded.

As the man fled, Levin lay on the ground dying and thinking off all that they were losing.

At the very least Sigurd, Cuan, Ethlin, Noish, Alec, Lex, Claud, and Arden were dead. Sigurd's son, Celice, Cuan and Ethlin's children, Leaf and Altenna, Lex's children, Lakche and Skasaher, and Claud's son, Sety, would all grow up with at least one parent and in some cases two. Would he be doing the same right now? Leaving Tiltyu and little Arthur? He didn't want that...

And what of Deirdre? Who would save her if Sigurd was dead? Most wouldn't have the power to do so. If he lived, could he do it?

Levin lay on the ground, bleeding out, and thought of one solution. It was one he thought other were crazy for doing in the past but now he had no choice.

He begged to the gods themselves, begging the god Forseti as he lay dying. Begging for them to help him save the other's, no matter the cost.

As life fled his eyes he could feel it. He could hear it. He saw him. The light in the skies seemed to shine brighter and he felt as if the gods spoke to him, asking if he'd make the sacrifice.

He agreed without hesitation. The results were not what he expected however.

On that day, the crown prince of Silesia, Levin, died during what was now known as "The Battle of Barhara". In his place, using the shell that was his body and unknown to all but the man who had begged for him, was Forseti, a god walking in the land of mortal's once more. Out of respect for the man who had sacrificed everything he had for others sake, Forseti took the man's name and Levin walked the earth once more.

Fin

 **AN: To parts left out like Fee or Teeny, Forseti/Levin could possibly be Teeny's father while I leave the existence of Fee up to the reader. Maybe Fury** **remarried** **or had a child with another man, heck Forseti/Levin could be the father if you wish it. And for other characters that may have lived or died, again your imagination at that one. This was suppose to be events that Levin knew of at the end of the war.**

 **ZtC Out!**


End file.
